


Lost in nightmares

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, I guess theres some ankh / eiji?? If you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: Sometimes Eiji has nightmares , and they aren't the monstrous filled ones. They're the ones that remind him he's all alone sometimes.





	Lost in nightmares

Of course Eiji had nightmares. Any normal person does , and anyone who doesnt is lucky. When you hear the word nightmares , you expect monsters or events that make you wake up in a cold sweat. But not all nightmares are like that , not Eiji's. His nightmares are memories , so vague yet he can recognize every event , he just can't remember them when he wakes up. 

 

But sometimes , he does. And those sometimes aren't fun. Nightmares like those make Eiji anxious all day , making him terrified to be around people in fear that they'll come true. He could never tell these things to Hina or Chiyoko , he wouldn't wanna worry them. 

Tonight , his nightmare was a little less vague. It starts off in a dark room , it always does. Eiji looked around , it felt real but not at the same time. He walked around , his steps echoed out as he did. He thought this may just be a dark hallway , until it began shaking. Breaking underneath his feet. Frightened , he started running , the ground breaking away behind him into nothingness. 

He tried to scream , but no sound came out of his mouth. He screamed , pleaded that someone would come for him , but it was almost as if someone had put him on mute. The ground broke underneath him , and he screamed.

He woke up in a puddle of sweat. Shivering , he sat up. He went to touch his face , a tear stream flowing down his face. He looked around , his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Ground yourself , Eiji , he thought. He felt the blanket first , and tried to see everything. First the dim light of the moon coming in from the window , then the colors of the walls , blank white with nothing on them , and then there was the red blanket ankh slept on.

Then there was ankh , curled up , snoring. Probably not even realizing that eiji was panting or even awake. Eiji looked at his hands , sweaty palms. Slowly , Eiji lied back down. But he probably wouldn't go back to sleep for hours. Slowly , he tried humming a lullaby he made up as he went along , maybe that'd help. 

“Eiji.” He heard a familiar voice , surprising him. “A - Ankh , sorry did I wake you?” Eiji was ready to apologize , when ankh stood up , and sat at the edge of his bed. “Go back to sleep , idiot. I'll keep you safe.” it was there that Eiji felt embarrassed , he was probably whimpering while his nightmare went on. 

Eiji closed his eyes for a moment , “Ankh?” He asked. “Yeah,” Ankh replied , raising a brow. “Don't .. tell Hina or Chiyoko , okay? I don't want anyone else to know..” Ankh nodded , Eiji was glad there was no comment on that. 

Slowly , Eiji drifted off to sleep , no nightmares this time , but no dreams either. Maybe because he had someone protecting him , who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you squint there is some confirmed eiji/ankh but aside from that I!! Wanted to write some OOO again and I felt that nightmares would help me write horror in the future!!


End file.
